


a new wardrobe

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [297]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Jarco - Freeform, Shopping, Support, Svtfoe, Trans Girl Marco Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Marco recently came out as a girl. Jackie takes her to the mall to get some new clothes.





	a new wardrobe

It was a normal Saturday at the Echo Creek mall, and Marco was meeting up  _ her _ girlfriend, which was Jackie. The two of them had been together since prom, which was amazing, since Marco had always been so shy around her.

She had also just came out as a girl to her, last week to be exact, and she was so happy that everyone, including Jackie was supportive of her. Today was actually the day she was going to expand her wardrobe. Marco’s parents had given her a hundred dollar bill and a million of supportive hugs, so that she could begin to get a few new clothes she liked, as a start. Then she could figure out what type of clothes she liked, and her parents would get her more of that variety.

But back to today, the big day of changing wardrobe.

And Jackie was going to help her choose.

“Marco!”

Marco had been so lost in her own thoughts that she had almost walked past her, but as she looked up, Jackie was smiling at her, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Jackie.”

“Ready to get that red hoodie off and try some clothes?”

“More than ever! Let’s go!”

The two girls immediately went into a store, and took almost one piece of everything in the store as long as it was Marco’s size. Since they didn’t really know what she would like, they took some of everything.

The next hour was Marco dressing in so many different outfits. At the end, she had picked out a cute skirt, a tshirt, a blouse, and a new pair of shorts that was definitely coming home with her. She also looked forward to showing it to her parents and Star. She had also picked out a white sports bra, and just wearing it in the dressing room relieved so much dysphoria, even though she didn’t have a chest yet. That was coming home too.

The last piece of clothing she tried was a loose fitting summer dress, blue with an embroidered pink flower at the side. She LOVED it and smiled as she saw herself in the mirror, and then showed Jackie.

“Marco, you look amazing in that dress! The blue really complements your eyes.”

Marco felt herself blush at Jackie’s comment, happy that she too liked the dress.

“Thanks. I really like this one.”

“Are you buying it?”

“Definitely.”

“Neat, my pretty girlfriend deserves the best.”

“Thanks Jackie, it means a lot.”


End file.
